Artie's Office
The main office of the Warehouse, dubbed "Artie's Office" by the current agents given how often Artie Nielsen stays here - and because he lives here. It is accessed after providing a retinal scan and key code to unlock the door at the end of the Umbilicus, and acts as the main entrance into the Warehouse itself. Agents frequently gather here to receive intel on missions and conduct research for artifacts, cases, and occasionally, people. The main office contains a computer set up for Artie Nielsen (who uses the main computer) and Claudia Donovan (who uses a laptop), including Nielsen's personal keyboard; an access/monitor panel to the Warehouse's central power grid; a corner with shelves of catalog cards containing information on potential artifact-related people and events; and a kitchenette area including a sink. To the right side of the room is a file room containing records of Warehouse agents from the past 200 years, among various books and scrolls; to the left is a storage closet for cleaning supplies that, when a certain device is attached to the handle, transforms into a secret room from which certain information can be accessed. Via a winding staircase near the back of the office, Artie's living quarters can be accessed. It contains a bed, a desk, and several large bookcases. By 1961, the main office "belonged" to then-Supervisor Charlie Martin, and served as a general office space for multiple agents to type up files. The office was destroyed by the detonation of the Umbilicus' bombs by James MacPherson in 2009 after his and Helena Wells' DeBronzing; it was rebuilt soon afterwards. The Warehouse's computer database was downsized and moved from the computer lab to this office sometime after the forced retirement of Hugo Miller in 1975, and was upgraded by Global Dynamics head Douglas Fargo in 2010. Later that same year, the office was decorated for Christmas by Claudia Donovan and her brother Joshua (with atmospheric enhancement from artifacts such as the Original Mistletoe and Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves) - much to Artie's chagrin; it was quickly un-decorated. In 2011, Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer became inebriated by W. C. Fields' Juggling Balls and slept in Artie's upstairs living quarters together. In 2012, Claudia and Steve Jinks were instructed by Regent Jane Lattimer to venture into the catatonic Artie's subconscious to save him from brain death with the use of Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock. The Catalog Corner.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-10.jpg Power Terminal.jpg Pneumatic Tube Cropped.jpg|Claudia made that Storage Closet 1.jpg Computer Desk 4 - Claudia's side.jpg Computer Desk 2.jpg Artie's Desk.jpg Artie's Office Reptile.png|Artie has a pet... lizard? Artie's Lizard Desk.jpg|Seriously what is that thing? SDPT-12-W13-office-03.jpg Leather Chair.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-04.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-07.jpg Artie Office Corner.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-08.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-05.jpg SDPT-12-W13-office-06.jpg|Wait, where does this go...? Balcony From Below.jpg|Ohhh SDPT-12-W13-office-09.jpg Artie Office Panorama.jpg Artifacts Stored Here *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Alan Hale Jr.'s Skipper Hat *Angelo Moriondo’s Espresso Machine *Auto-Vac (canon) *Bird's Eye Magnifying Glass *Camille Flammarion's Flammarion Engraving *Charles Pearson's Tin-Can Telephone *Clarence Saunders’ Turnstile *Dinosaur Skull (canon) *Duncan Campbell's Crystal Ball (canon) *Edward Weston's Lightbulb *Francis Drake's Drum *Herman Hollerith’s Tabulating Machine *Hold-It Bedpan (canon) *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Mind Controlling Easy Bake Oven *Murray Becker's Camera *Paul Revere's Lantern *Perry Como's Gold Record (canon) *Phoebe Snetsinger's Binoculars *Portable Neutralizer Dispenser *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor *Roman Shield (canon) *Rosa Parks' Light Bulb *Roy Rodger's Lunchbox (canon) *RCMP WW1 Bugle *Shifting Chicken Egg *Ship Wheel from the HMS Swan *Sir Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Times Square News Ticker (canon) *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *Walter Schlage's Lockpick *William Beaumont, 2nd Viscount Beaumont's Battle Armor *William Randolph Hearst’s Bulletin Board *William Wymark Jacobs' Monkey Paw (canon) *Viking Helmet (canon) Category:Sections Category:Canon Sections